Hilltop Colony (Comic Series)
Hilltop Colony, Virginia is a town first mentioned in Issue 92 of The Walking Dead. It is a farming community of 200 residents, originally led by a man named Gregory. The town is twenty miles from the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Before the war against The Saviors, the town had no active weapons. History Encounter With Alexandria Safe-Zone Paul Monroe brings Rick Grimes and a group of survivors to the community for help, he and Gregory explain that they are under the control of The Saviors and their leader Negan, he goes on to say that they are forced to pay tribute to The Saviors, or they will be wiped out. However before Paul can finish, Ethan, a resident of Hilltop, comes back and informs the people that Negan has killed his group as they did not bring enough supplies. He then says that The Saviors asked him to deliver a message, which was to stab Gregory in order to kill him. After he stabs Gregory, Rick takes the opportunity to tackle Ethan and begin brawling with him, Rick uses Ethan's knife and cuts his throat open, killing him. This stuns the residents and they begin to yell at Rick for his actions, Paul steps in and says that what Rick did was right and that Ethan was a coward. After escorting Rick and his group back inside the Hilltop's mansion, he returns to explaining that he called Rick here to ask for his help against The Saviors and that if Rick does rid them of the group, Hilltop will give Alexandria half their supplies. Rick accepts this deal and leaves, eager to deal with The Saviors. After Negan executes Glenn, a furious Rick returns to the Hilltop and punches Gregory in the face, accusing him of not telling him and his group more about The Saviors. Gregory states that the Hilltop knew virtually nothing about The Saviors and that they did not even know Negan was a real person. Sick of living with Rick, Maggie and Sophia move to the Hilltop for a chance at a better life. Maggie quickly bonds with Brianna. They have many conversations about their life in and before the apocalypse, they both agree that Gregory is a creep and make very crude comments about him. Paul and Rick with the help of Ezekiel, devise a plan by using people from all three of their communities to fight off The Saviors. Much to the leader of Hilltop Gregory's displeasure of the idea Paul still goes through with it. The War Against The Saviors Sometime after The Savior hold up of the Alexandria Safe-Zone, The Saviors pay a visit to the Hilltop Colony and captures Gregory for use as a bargaining chip against the allied forces of Alexandria, the Hilltop and The Kingdom. Gregory cowardly sides with The Saviors, threatening to banish everyone who believes otherwise. When he and the Hilltop soldiers arrive back, they are met by Maggie Greene, who angrily punches him in the face after hearing that "Negan is quite reasonable", she then proceeds to make a speech about the war, and how Rick wants to make everything better for them, and begs them to join the cause. Later, it is revealed the majority of the survivors agreed to fight, most of them leaving the colony to Alexandria, where they repel a Savior attack. As of now, Maggie Greene is the de facto leader of Hilltop. In Issue 121, Rick decides to move all the Alexandrians to the Hilltop, with Ezekiel doing the same with all The Kingdom residents. The Battle of Hilltop Barely a day after, The Saviors launch their attack. Negan stands by the entrance, demanding Rick, and after being denied he orders his men to bring the gates down. The Saviors invade the colony and a heavy gunfight ensues, many are killed and injured with walker-smeared weapons, which is deadly. The battle drags itself through the night and The Saviors reach the house, where they demand to be let in. Just before the attack, they are outflanked by a large group in cars, who, with the aid of headlights, slaughter many Saviors. Negan and the few remaining men retreat. The destroyed gates are blocked with buses brought by The Kingdom. They count their dead and tend the injured. Rick then orders a group to leave through the secret back entrance of Hilltop to outflank Negan and his men when they return. Hours later Negan returns and demands a surrender, exclaiming he knows Rick is dead. Rick himself shows up, much to The Saviors' shock. Negan and Rick have an intense standoff, with Rick proclaiming they're fighting against a madman who wants to take their stuff, and starts to convince Negan that he's trying to rebuild civilization in the wrong. Negan slowly realizes that Rick is right, and says he's now seeing things the way Rick sees, and in reaction, the latter approaches and slashes his throat, muttering "Good". After a brief confrontation, Negan is taken captive and the groups cease all hostilities. Aftermath Hilltop is rebuilt and continues to thrive under the leadership of Maggie Greene. Inhabitants Survivors Deaths *Ethan - Killed by Rick after he attempted to assassinate Gregory. *Andy - Killed by The Saviors. *David - Killed by The Saviors. *Glenn - Killed by Negan on the way to Hilltop, and later buried there. *Kal - Shot by The Saviors. *Mike - Shot by Rick Grimes. *Kingdom Survivor - Killed by Negan. *Nicholas - Killed by The Saviors. *Richard - Killed by The Saviors. *Arnold - Killed by The Saviors. *Marcus - Killed by The Saviors. *Numerous Hilltop Colony survivors - Shot by Saviors. *Numerous The Kingdom survivors - Shot by Saviors. *Numerous counts of Saviors - Shot by Hilltop, Alexandria, and Kingdom survivors. Trivia *The Hilltop is the biggest known survivor community of The Walking Dead universe, containing over 200 survivors. **This number increased significantly during the latter part of the conflict against The Saviors, when both Alexandria and The Kingdom temporarily move to Hilltop. *Hilltop has had the least shown casualties in the "All Out War" story arc. *The Hilltop Colony is a buyable property in The Walking Dead Monopoly. ru:Колония Хилтоп Category:Groups Category:Comic Series Locations Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Comics